Toastbusters
by Technomaru
Summary: Marzipan City is plagued by ghosts of food that went really bad. So Mung Daahl, Shnitzel, and Chowder are going to do something about it! So if there's something strange in your refrigerator... WHO YA GONNA CALL?
1. Who ya gonna call?

**Toastbusters**

By Technomaru

Chapter 1: "Who ya gonna call?"

Note: I do not own Chowder nor "Ghostbusters", Cartoon Network and Sony owns those properies.

I got the idea from my two month diet of no bread, the concept of a horror story involving a haunted bakery, and a idea of a parody of Ghostbusters... with food! Also 2009 marks the year of the 25th anniversary of "Ghostbusters" and I'm referring to the one Columbia Pictures did and not the Filmation one.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a nice and usual day in the city of Marzipan City. However all that's about to change just by one report of something strange in the neighborhood.

Pate and Cerviche were about to grab some grabble flarts from their kitchen, but then Pate notices something weird... and it isn't good! It was a slimey green onionheaded ghost eating their supply of Thrice Cream. Pate and Cerviche screamed in horror at this apparition so they decided to call a "master chef" who would know how to deal with this sort of thing.

At Mung Daahl's catering business, Mung got the phone while Truffles practices Mahjong with Schnitzel. Mung then speaks to the phone, "Hello, Mung Daahl speaking, Hello Pate... Huh? What do you mean your onions turned green and started some supernatural bull-pucky? I don't believe in th... huh what's that? You think I'm a master chef and I can deal with a case of onions gone REALLY BAD? Well you bet your sweet bippy we'll come down there and eliminate that rotton apparition! Ok but before we get there, get out of the kitchen! You don't know where that thing's been. Ok... bye!"

Schnitzel and Truffles run to Mung and Truffles asks, "Honey, who was on the phone and what's this about bad onions?" Mung replies, "Well Truffles looks like I will have to use my experimental microwave wands for a experimental use... I mean Pate thinks only a master chef can deal with a menace like that so I have my reputation to keep."

Mung then shouts out, "CHOWDER! Umm Truffles where is the lad at anyway?" Truffles then says to Mung, "Oh he was out to get some grubble gum and I hope he shares some with me or else I'll be more frightening than the thing Pate mentioned." Chowder shows up eating Stay Puft brand marshmallows. Everyone looks at him and Chowder just says, "What? I didn't have enough for grubble gum... wanna marshmallow?"

Mung then says, "Nevermind that, anyway Chowder my boy, you will be part of cooking history as apparently... some food has gone really bad and is reduced into a supernatural entity and now we will be testing out some experimental equiptment so we can deal with that entity... if we catch him we're heroes and might start a business dealing with such monsters." Chowder asks, "And if we're unable to catch it?" Mung answers, "Then you can call me a jacka..."

"RADDA! RADDA! RADDA!" Shouted a rather impatient Shnitzel only for Mung to says, "Well you're coming too Shnitzel... besides I made three Proton Microwave packs, and so it's up to use to test them out, it comes with microwave wands for blasting and this toaster shaped apparatis is used to catch the creature and I hope it works!"

Chowder gets into them and puts one on and says, "I look like some kind of astronaut!" Mung then rolls his eyes and says to Chowder, "Riiight... anyway let's suit up with the protective suits I was saving for the next time we made Froggy apple crumple thumpkins. So they suit up and ran outside and they see Mung's snail-car except it's not painted as a ambulence. Chowder asks Mung, "Mung, why is the car painted like a ambulence?" Mung replies, "I was going to paint it black but it wouldn't look good if we went out at night... also boy this is a emergency! Lets bust that toast... I mean onion... hey that's it! If we did start a business we should call ourselves "The Toastbusters"!"

So they went to the snail-ambulence or whatever and they drove to Pate and Cerviche's place. Schnitzel, Chowder and Mung enter the place and Pate goes up to them and says to them, "Thank goodness you're here! That horrid creature is in the deep hallways in to studio and watch out, he's quite a foul beast!"

Chowder tugs on Mung's pants and says, "But Mung I'm scared of that toast...ghost... or whatever it is." Mung then tells Chowder, "Chowder there will be a time in your life that there will be something strange in the neighborhood and when there's something weird and it isn't good... and this is the time, also we're toastbusters, we ain't afraid of no toasts! We have to be brave like rocks!" Chowder replies, "Like Schnitzel?" Mung adds, "Exactly, just like rocks!" Chowder then looks brave and shouts, "RADDA RADDA!" as he runs in the hallway. Schnitzel just frowns at what he just saw.

Mung and Chowder run through the hallway and then Mung points out on his device, "Chowder, my Psycho Kinetic Food Meter (PKE Meter) just traced a signal and it's coming... RIGHT THERE!" Mung and Chowder then see the slimey green onionheaded ghost eating a bag of Stay Puft brand marshmallows then Chowder suddenly tries to blast it with his microwave proton pack without thinking and it scares the creature away.

Meanwhile, Shnitzel was in another room, feeling a tad scared he started walking backwards and then bumps into the ghost. Kiwi, a pink furry stop-motion monster then says to Shnitzel, "Shnitzel... look out!" Shnitzel turns around and shouts, "RADDA!"

Mung theN pulls out his walkie-talkie... a can with strings attached to it, he asks Shnitzel, "Shnitzel, the creature escaped... is it there with you? Oh good... what? It's flying towards you? Shnitzel, get away.... SHNITZEL!!! Then Mung and Chowder run to see Shnitzel on the floor, covered in green slime. Mung asks, "Shnitzel, what happened?" Shnitzel then says and translation provided, "Radda Radda Radda! (Translation: He slimed me!)

Mung helps Shnitzel get up and while Shnitzel wipes off the slime, Mung gets another reading from his PKFE meter and they see the creature in the ballroom. Mung then says to his two comrades, "Ok, we need bait for the creature to be distracted long enough and then we zap and trap him. Shnitzel then moves forward and shouts at the creature, "RADDA! RADDA! RADDA!" Then blows raspberries at it.

The green onionheaded ghost was about to fly towards Schnitzel again but then Mung blased it with his Microwave proton pack and Chowder managed to zap it as well. Mung then says, "Oh and one more thing Chowder, don't cross the streams!" Chowder asks why and Mung replies, "It's a very bad thing... it's like imagining all life as you know it stopping instantaneously and every molecule in your body exploding at the speed of light." Chowder replies, "Yeah I felt that way when Toonami got cancelled!"

Mung then shouts, "Ok Schnitzel... deliver the trap!" Schnitzel then shouts, "RADDA RADDA!" As he activated and slides a toaster like device that so happens to emit a light that sucks the green onionheaded ghost into it, closing the trap and flashing a signal light that shows that the trap worked.

Chowder pokes the trap and gets a bit shocked by it. Mung then says to Chowder, "Well it is a prototype trap but still... WE ACTUALLY CAUGHT ONE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS CHOWDER?" Chowder then asks, "What does it mean?" Mung then says, "That means Lady Endive can su..." Schnitzel then interrupts Mung by shouting, "RADDA RADDA!" Mung then sheepishly says, "Oh right, I forgot this is a K rated fanfic but still!"

Kiwi then appears and says, "Great job Toastbusters! I knew you can do it!"

Then Pate and Cerviche are about to open the door to the kitchen and Schnitzel shouts while holding the trap, "RADDA RADDA RADDA RADDA RADDA RADDA!" (Translation: we came, we saw, we kicked his radda!") Pate then asks, "You caught that horrid creature? Is there more of them?" Mung answers, "According to my PKFE Meter, there was only one of these and belive me, they are nasty!"

Pate then says, "Oh thank you, I shall pay you and if you start a paranormal exterminating business I shall write a theme song for you guys!

Mung then replies, "Actually we have our own theme song..."

All: We're the Toastbusters!

Chowder: I'm Chowder, he's Shnitzel,

Mung: And I'm Mung!

All: We're the Toastbusters! We're clever, couragous and Strong!"

Cerviche covers her ears and Pate comments, "No, too 70's!"

Then Mung Daahl, Schnitzel, and Chowder get into a huddle and yell, "Let's go, Ghooooostbusters!" as they jump high into the air and do a high five to each other.

Pate was shocked and shouts, "OH NO... NOT THAT EITHER! Just use my song..."

Soon Mung not only has a catering service but a paranormal food exterminators business complete with it's theme song...

"If there's something strange

in your refridgerator

Who ya gonna call?

TOASTBUSTERS

If it smells weird

and it don't look good

Who ya gonna call?

RADDA RADDA!

I ain't afraid of no toasts

I ain't afraid of no roasts

If the Beetle Juice

runs amok

Who can ya call?

TOASTBUSTERS!

The cottage cheese

turns real bad

Who ya gonna call?

TOASTBUSTERS!

I ain't afraid of no roasts

I ain't afraid of no toasts

Who ya gonna call?

RADDA RADDA!

If ya all alone

pick up the phone

and call

TOASTBUSTERS!

I ain't afraid of no roasts

I here it hates the grills

I ain't afraid of no toast

Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah

Who ya gonna call?

TOASTBUSTERS!"

**NEXT CHAPTER: **A monage of the exploits of the Toastbusters!


	2. Bustin' makes me feel good!

**Toastbusters**

By Technomaru

Chapter 2: "Bustin' make me feel good!"

Note: I do not own Chowder nor "Ghostbusters", Cartoon Network and Sony owns those properies.

I got the idea from my two month diet of no bread, the concept of a horror story involving a haunted bakery, and a idea of a parody of Ghostbusters... with food! Also 2009 marks the year of the 25th anniversary of "Ghostbusters" and I'm referring to the one Columbia Pictures did and not the Filmation one.

I decide to have my bff Emma Iveli have a cameo due to her dislike of marshmallows and her like of the show.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marzipan City... dead at night.

A young rabbit girl and fanfiction apprentance named Emma was watching the newest DVD of "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya" but then she hears giggling sounds in her kitchen. She walks to the kitchen and to her horror... she witnesses haunted peeps running aroung giggling. Then they see Emma and their eyes glow dark red and one of them shouts, "EAT ME!!! I'M DELICIOUS! AHAHAHA!"

They surround Emma but then she runs to her phone and makes the call for her only hope... THE "REAL" TOASTBUSTERS!

Chowder, Shnitzel, and Mung break the door open and the peeps shiver in fear. The three activate their microwave proton packs and blast the horde only for Chowder to toss the new and improved "toast-trap" and sucked the peeps into it. Emma then hugs Chowder and says, "Thank you! Have a powdered flart!" Chowder happily eats the flart while Mung and Shnitzel get paid for their services.

However Emma's neighbor Fred Fredburger is being attacked by Haunted Nachos so he screams at them, "AAAAHHHH! HELP ME TOASTBUSTERS! NACHOS GONE BAD! YES!" Then Mung, Shnitzel, and Chowder show up and manage to blast and trap the nachos. Fred Fredburger then pulls out a frozen yogurt and hands one to Chowder, Fred then says to Chowder, "Umm... I like frozen yogurt and... I can spell my name real good, watch f-r-e-d-f-r-e-d-b-u-r-g(he waits a while before saying G)-e-r **Fred Fredburger** yes! Hey, guess what? I can fit two fingers in my belly button"

Fred takes a bite out of his frozen yogurt, he screams and suffers brain freeze, but it wears off and he takes another bite of his frozen yogurt, he screams and suffers brain freeze again, and this repeats once more, Chowder also suffers brain freeze after biting into his frozen yogurt. Shnitzel just tells Mung Daahl, "Radda Radda Radda! (Translation: It's like stupid in surround sound!)

**(The Next day)**

Truffles picks up the phone and says to it, "Hello, do you want a catering service or the toastbusters? Huh? What's that? a robot skeleton and a ghost werewolf from the future are running amok downtown? Look buddy we're the "Toastbusters" not those other guys! So call them instead!"

Truffles gets another call and responds, "Hello, do you want a catering service or the toastbusters? Huh? Fort Punzel is being attack by a ghost cheesecake! We're right on it!"

**(Fort Punzel)**

Mung Daahl is in a general's coat and lying in a bed, he thinks to himself, "How did Chowder and Shnitzel talk me into this?" Then Mung sees a haunted cheesecake shapeshift into a beautiful girl and flies towards him. Mung then smiles and says, "Wow... I guess this trap is a good thing after all!"

But then a rather angry Truffles shows up with a proton pack and blasts the cheesecake with her microwave proton beams while Shnitzel tosses the trap and captures the creature. Truffles then asks Mung, "Did she do anything to you... tell me she didn't!" Mung then replies, "Nothing.. nothing at all... just shapeshifted just to let my guard down... I love you honey!" Truffles smiles while Chowder chases after a haunted piece of toast who keeps saying, "But I wanted to be friends!" Chowder then asks Mung, "Hey Mung, is Casper the friendly toast mentioned in your "Tobin's spirit cookbook"?" Mung then says to Chowder with a bored look on his face, "Just let him go, he's not doing anything!"

**(Back at Emma's house)**

Emma was listening to the radio and it makes the following broadcast,

"Still making headlines all across Marzipan City, the Toastbusters are at it again. This time, at the fashionable dance club, "The Rose." The boys in gray slugged it out with a pretty pesky poltrygeist, then stayed on to dance the night away with some of the lovely ladies who witnessed the disturbance... well mostly Mung Daal danced with them. This is Casey Kasem. Now, on with the countdown.

Emma then falls asleep and has a nightmare about a apparition hidden in shadows that makes frightening laughter. The creature appears as a humanoid in blue jeans, a fedora, blue and purple striped sweater, and a glove with spoons for fingers. The strange apparition apparently has a face that resembles thrice cream and marshmallows for teeth. Emma backs away and asks, "Wh..who are you?"

The strange being replies while making a sinister smile, "The name's Freddy Scooper! Let's make some thrice cream!" Emma shivers as the creature walks towards her and he shouts as he waves his arms in the air, "WELCOME TO YOUR NIGHTMARE ON ROCKY ROAD! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" And with that, her room turns into rocky road thrice cream and her anime plushes transform into marshmallows. Emma is so frightened as Freddy reaches his arms towards her but then she grabs it and wakes up....

And Freddy Scooper ends up in the waking world with her. Before Freddy Scooper can do anything, Emma presses her speed dial button and sure enough Mung, Shnitzel, and Chowder arrive in the scene.

Mung looks at his "Tobin's spirit cookbook" and says to his comrades, "Oh my word... It's Freddy Scooper! He is a apparition who preys on those who love thrice cream but hates marshmallows and apparently tries to make his victims into a frozen treat themselves" Chowder fires his beam shouting, "BUSTIN' MAKES ME FEEL GOOD! TAKE THAT YOU FROZEN FREAK!"

Freddy then melts and ends up reforming infront of Shnitzel. Laughing maniacally, Freddy was about to force feed Shnitzel thrice cream but then Shnitzel suddenly pulls out a gun, Freddy was stunned but then Chowder manages to catch the distracted Freddy Scooper into the "toast-trap" and Shnitzel tells the trap, "Radda radda radda!" (translation: I never did like thrice cream you jerk!)

Mung then asks Shnitzel in a suprised tone of voice, "What's with the gun man?" Shnitzel replies to Mung, "Radda radda radda!" (translation: Well I thought, why didn't someone just shoot him in the face?) Shnitzel accidently fires the "gun" but a flag pops out of the barrel. Mung then laughs and says, "I knew it was fake the whole time... I mean if this was a "T" rated fanfic then you would use real bullets!

**(2 days before Halloween, in Lady Endive's mansion)**

Panini shivers in fear as she hears a creepy voice chanting, "Come out and play child... come out and play!" Panini checks out to see who it is and it... THE GRUNDEL! The grundel appears as a squashheaded green monster in a cloak and fedora, he then tells Panini, "Open the window, we'll go away. Far from all the adults, AHAHAHAHA!" Panini runs under her sheets and thinks to herself, "Miss Endive is wrong, they are real! I hope my num nums appears and makes the bad ghost go away!"

Then Panini hears screams and strange equiptment being used. She gets up from her bed and when she looks at her window, she sees Chowder getting up, he smiles as he pulls out a "toast-trap" that is still smoking. Chowder then asks Panini, "Are you ok? Mung said that the Grundle was one tough customer like that Freddy Scooper guy!"

Panini squeals in delight and glomps Chowder. Chowder shivers in fear as Panini tells him, "Oh num nums! You saved me from the big bad ghost!" Chowder then says, "I'm not your boy... well you have been through alot so... just this once!" Chowder just hugs Panini and when Panini sighs in delight, Chowder looks at the trap and tells her, "Well better this than face Freddy Scooper and the Grundel again... I wonder if there are worser creatures than those two?"

Kiwi appears and says, "Just wait till Halloween Chowder"! As he flails his arms.

**(Halloween)**

A irish clock was tampered with by a pair of hot doglins (a new type of hobgoblin) and releases Samhain the living embodiment of halloween. Samhain goes around making blackouts and summoning creatures of the night.

Sure enough the Toastbusters show up from a halloween party to deal with him, Chowder is wearing a porkpie hat and a shirt with the number 8 on it, Mung Daahl is wearing a zoot suit, and Shnitzel is dressed in a gorilla costume with a propeller beanie on his head.

Mung then says to the other two, "Is it me or does the author like to parody the "other" Ghost Busters? I mean we're supposed to parody the 80's movie, not the 70's series or it's 80's sequel." Chowder then asks Mung, "Did we get the assignment from Zero about the ghost we're supposed to bust?" Mung Daahl then asks Chowder, "Now what did I just say?" Chowder then replies, "Umm... I'm gonna take back some of the things I said about you Mung (Chowder pulls out a candy bar) You.... you've earned it!" Mung smiles and says, "That's better!"

They got to the center of the supernatural activity and to their horror they see a pumpkin-headed being in a cloak. He floats towards him and asks them, "Why have you attacked my little ones? No matter... once I destroy you three... HALLOWEEN WILL BE ETERNAL!" Chowder then tries to turn on his "super powerful flashlight" and he ends up shining it at Samhain, he covers his face and makes a inhuman screaming sound.

Mung then gets a idea and asks Chowder, "Chowder... he hates the light, do you know what that means?" Chowder replies, "It means he doesn't want us to see his ugly pumpkinhead?" Mung then says, "No boy, it means he hates lights, so let's shed some light on him and end this eternal halloween!" Chowder continues to expose Samhain with his flashlight and Shnitzel pulls out another one and puts it in his mouth and fires his proton beams at Samhain and Mung joins him as well, Chowder then exposes his light at Samhain's minons and throws the toast-trap at Samhain, trapping him in it as well as his minions.

Mung then picks up the still-smoking trap and says to Chowder, "Chowder my boy, you did a fine job, do you know what this means?" Chowder replies, "It means that Halloween's over and Thanksgiving is in a few days?" Mung makes a bored look and says sarcastically, "Yeah... Thanksgiving is around the corner... (normal voice) but we caught something much worse than the Grundel and Freddy Scooper combined!"

As The Toastbusters are driving home, they drive past a Firetruck being driven by heroes who go after "evolving" aliens called the "genus"... and cryptids.

**(Yet again... Emma's house!)**

Mung, Shnitzel, and Chowder break down the door that Minatomo-san just repaired. Mung then says, "Ah our repeat customer! What seems to plague you this time? A possessed hotdog? killer tomatoes? or Sour-on?"

Emma points at regular marshmallows, Then the three give her a disappointing look while Chowder "busts" them by eating them. Shnitzel then rants by saying "radda radda radda" over and over and Emma replies, "Yes I have issues, Marshmallows are evil! Also the marshmallows aren't the only thing that needed to be busted... that thing needs to be busted too!"

Mung, Shnitzel, and Chowder turn around and see a fuzzy blue elephant monster with a boardgame in it's hands and makes a long moan.

Mung and Chowder then shouts, "AAAAHHHH! IT'S THE CINNAMINI MONSTER! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

**Next time: The Toastbusters meet their match against "The ghost with the most!" Something that is more of a nuisence than Freddy Scooper, the Grundel, Samhain, and even the Cinnamini monster himself! **


	3. Beetlejuiced!

**Toastbusters**

By Technomaru

Chapter 3: "Beetlejuiced!"

Note: I do not own Chowder nor "Ghostbusters", Cartoon Network and Sony owns those properies. I also do not own Beetlejuice either! If I did then I would work on the sequel "Beetlejuice goes Hawaiian" but Emma Iveli would be mad, Jeraldine would lol, and my girlfriend would be confused as she never saw the movie but the cartoon instead.

I decided to make Beetlejuice a cross between the cartoon and the movie versions but obviously toned down.

Btw fans, I can eat bread again, I did lose some of the weight!

SPECIAL THANK YOU TO EMMA IVELI FOR THE "BLEACHED MARIMO" CROSSOVER, SPECIAL THANK YOU TO JERALDINE FOR BEING COOL, AND A VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU TO MY GIRLFRIEND FOR BEING SUCH AS SWEETIE!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a week of busting paranormal num nums, Truffles picks up the phone and instead of a food order it's a order to eliminate ghosts. Truffles asks the caller, "Toastbusters... yes... WHAT? You don't say... well they'll be right down!

Then we cut to our heroes. On their Ecto-Snail-mobile-thingy, Chowder asks Mung, "Who exactly is this "Beetlejui..." Mung covers Chowder's mouth and says to him, "Don't say his name... I will write it down (writes down "Beetlejuice" and "Betelgeuse" in case everyone wants to know how it was originally spelled) This is the name of a very powerful ghost, not much is known about him except he's a ghost for over 600 years, he has a past as a "Bio-Exorcist", has strange powers and a strange fashion sense... oh and you can summon him if you say his name three times!"

Chowder's eyes become as big as saucers and says to Mung, "COOL! Umm Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice! Bee..." Mung covers his mouth and says, "Wait till we get to the Deetz residence! That way we can trap him just by summoning him... it's as easy as that!" Shnitzel then says "Radda, radda, radda! (Translation: If I had a nickel for everytime you say that, then I wouldn't need this job!")

They arrive as a odd looking old house and as they parked the vehicle, they run past Mr. and Mrs. Deetz who appear as anthropodmorphic tabby cats. Mung tells them, Hello Mr. Charles Deetz and Mrs. Delia Deetz... while we eliminate "the ghost with the most" we ask you to evacuate the house... it isn't going to be pretty!" Delia then asks, "Umm Mr. Daahl, while you try to catch that ghost... can you at least take some pictures so I can use it as idea for my art" Mung then says, "... Umm... no! Now please leave the house, if he's as bad as my "Tobin's Spirit Cookbook" says he is, then it's best you aren't around when he does his thing."

Mung pulls out his PKFE Meter and starts investigating the house. Chowder then asks Mung, "Umm... is he worse than Samhain? (Mung: Yes!) Freddy Scooper? (Mung: Yes!) The Grundel?" Mung then replies, "Actually no one can be worse than the Grundel... I mean he targets children!" Mung looks at the PKFE meter and says to Chowder, "Chowder! the PKFE is going off the scale! It's looks like it's leading to the room in the top floor of the house, oh and here's the chant according to the cookbook that is used to summon him... but I think it's better if you read it Chowder... it sounds better coming from you.

Mung hides behind Shnitzel as Chowder reads the chant...

_**"Though I know I should be wary, still I venture someplace scary. Ghostly hauntings I turn loose, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, BEETLEJUICE!"**_

Then the ground shakes and wild laughter can be heard. Then all of a sudden, the wall crashes and the one who crashed through the wall appears to be a giant jug of juice covered in black and white stripes. The giant black and white striped jug of juice then says, "OH YEAH.... IT'S SHOWTIME!"

Chowder then shivers and says to Mung, "Mung... it's really him! It's Beetlejuice!" Then Beetlejuice goes up to Chowder and says to him, "That's my name don't wear it out! Seriously saying it three times again sends me back to the Neitherworld... now who are you?"

Chowder then looks at the "Tobin's Spirit Cookbook and asks Beetlejuice, "Are you REALLY Beetlejuice, the ghost with the most?"

Beetlejuice then explains in his own words, "Ah. Well... I attended Juilliard... I'm a graduate of the Harvard business school. I travel quite extensively. I lived through the Black Plague and had a pretty good time during that. I've seen the EXORCIST ABOUT A HUNDRED AND SIXTY-SEVEN TIMES, AND IT KEEPS GETTING FUNNIER EVERY SINGLE TIME I SEE IT... NOT TO MENTION THE FACT THAT YOU'RE TALKING TO A DEAD GUY... NOW WHAT DO YOU THINK? You think I'm the real deal?"

Chowder then says, "Umm... I guess so! LET'S BUST HIM!"

Mung, Shnitzel, and Chowder then fire their microwave proton beams at Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice makes his head spin and then he teleports from the beams and appears next to Shnitzel and asks as he shapeshifts into a anthropodmorphic lizard version of himself, "Geez who the heck are you guys, and what did I ever do to you?"

Mung replies, "We are the Toastbusters! We were hired by a couple to bust you and removes your paranormal trouble making tuckus out of this house!" Beetlejuice then panics and says, "Trouble? What trouble? Would I cause any trouble if I made your friend speak english over here?"

Beetlejuice then looks at Shnitzel and then Shnitzel "says" in Beetlejuice's voice, "Learn to throw your voice! Fool your friends! Fun at parties!" Chowder's eyes are big like saucers and he says to Shnitzel, "Wow... you really can talk! Can you say something else?" Shnitzel then says while in a panic, "Radda rad... (Beetlejuice voice) CHOWDER AND PANINI SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Chowder then says to Shnitzel, "Hey! That wasn't nice! Say you're sorry!" Only for Shnitzel to reply, "Radda radda radda! (Translation: I didn't say those words, the freak in the black and white stripes did something to my voice!")

While Beetlejuice is laughing out loud at his prank, Mung then blasts Beetlejuice, then Mung and Chowder join in. Beetlejuice howls in pain and so do the snakes that pop out of his hair.

They continue to fire their proton beams at him but then he vanishes, Mung then says to Shnitzel and Chowder, "Boys, that really was him... do you know what would happen if we bust him? We'd be big names in paranormal phenomenon, I can imagine the headlines will read, "Toastbusters busts Beetlejuice!" Then a rather smug Beetlejuice reappears and adds, "How about Beetlejuice finds three new backup singers?" Mung, Shnitzel, and Chowder were just puzzled at what he just said.

Beetlejuice then says to the three, "Let's turn on the juice and see what shakes loose!" as he uses his strange supernatural powers and zaps Chowder, Mung, and Shnitzel, turning them into a mummy, a vampire, and a werewolf. Then by supernatural magic, the three then start dancing and singing to a certain song by a certain boy band.

"Everybody yeah  
Rock your body yeah  
Everybody  
Rock your body right  
Backstreet's back alright"

Then Beetlejuice zaps them and they turn into zombies and start dancing while Chowder in a red jacket and a white single glove sings,

"Chiller, not "Thriller",

cause there are those who report the use of music like this,

Chiller, Chiller night,

So let us make a parody and share a Killer, diller, thriller,  
Chiller here tonight!"

Beetlejuice then zaps the three into Japanese sailor outfits (Mung has yellow ribbons on his mustache) and they danced the "Hare Hare Yukai dance" and then manages to get them to dance the "Caramelldansen dance", which is pretty much Chowder, Mung, and Shnitzel doing a hip swing dance with their hands over their heads imitating rabbit ears to the song.

Beetlejuice then says to them, "Time to make you guys look even dumber!" Then he zaps the three into wearing 90's attire and they sing and dance to a very obscure song by... The New Kids on the Block,

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
The right stuff  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
The right stuff!"

And Finally, Beetlejuice zaps them into the form of Calypso dancers as they dance and sing to "Day-O' by Harry Belefonte

"Day-o, Day-ay-ay-o  
Daylight come and me wan' go home  
Day, me say day, me say day, me say day  
Me say day, me say day-ay-ay-o  
Daylight come and me wan' go home"

And while Chowder, Mung, and Shnitzel were singing and dancing like idiots, Beetlejuice laughs maniacally and tells the reader, "If you want to see more of this then click on to www dot stupidguyslipsynching dot com!"

Chowder, Mung, and Shnitzel then break free from his magic and the three aim their proton wands at Beetlejuice as he says to them, "Go ahead... make my Millenium! AHAHAHA!" Mung then looks at Shnitzel and Chowder and tells them, "Ok... don't tell anyone about the idiotic singing and dancing he put us through... now let's get him and Chowder don't forget to throw the trap!" Chowder just nods.

Beetlejuice then makes a scary face complete with snakes coming out of his hair. It stuns the three a bit and while they are stunned, he draws a door on the wall and escapes in it saying, "I learned this from a Michael Keaton movie!" Then the three go after him in the strange door.

Upon entering they see a surreal long hallway with many doors and a blue and green checkered floor. Chowder is scared senseless and asks Mung, "Mung... where are we? Did we make the left turn at Albuqoique? Mung replies, "We're... in the Neitherworld! Normally I'd say this is supposed to be the afterlife but since this is a kids' fanfic this must be a place where monsters, ghouls, and ghosts dwell. But anyway we got to bust Beetlejuice if it means being paid by the nice couple AND having a huge reputation!

They run past a bureacratic waiting room full of dead people, "the lost souls room", and a undead Janitor who tells them that Beetlejuice went past him.

Chowder, Mung, and Shnitzel decided to open one of the doors and they see Ed, Edd, Eddy, and their female friend Edna playing the Nintendo 64. Chowder asks them, "Have you seen a black and white striped ghost flying around this way?" Edna then replies, "Sorry but in this fanfic, nothing supernatural ever happens here and would you care for a powdered flart? You look so cute in a ghostbuster uniform!" Chowder nods and Edna hands him one. Eddy then says to his friends, "Edna, boys, just forget you saw thost guys and just go back to playing Mario Kart 64!"

Chowder, Mung, and Shnitzel just leave the door and they see another one and when they open it they see a undead version of Truffles who screams, "PEOPLE! AAAAHHHH!" She flies off and then they see undead versions of Chowder, Mung, and Shnitzel in their versions of microwave proton packs. The undead Mung says to them, "Welcome to Boo York... WE'RE THE PEOPLEBUSTERS!" The three scream in fear and slam and lock the door before the "peoplebusters" can get them.

Chowder then strays from Mung and Shnitzel and opens another door, then he sees what appears to be a cute and adorable prison camp where everything is covered with clouds, flowers, rainbows, stuffed animals in policemen uniforms, and it rains gumdrops. A fairy appears before Chowder, giggles, and flies away as she says, "Waffos!"

Chowder shivers and then he sees what appears to be a little girl in a warden's hat and sunglasses. The little girl then says to Chowder, "Welcome to NeitherNeitherLand, I'm Little Miss Warden and in this place you can be cute and cuddly and scrumdiliumptious if you wanna be." Chowder runs back into the hallway and slams the door and bolts it, Chowder then thinks to himself, "So that's the type of nightmare Emma Iveli would get! A powdered flart to the reader who gets the joke!"

Kiwi appears and flails his arms as he says to Chowder and the readers, "NeitherNeitherLand also gives me nightmares... hold me!"

Chowder then sees what appears to be Panini. Chowder then approaches "Panini" and asks, "Panini what are you doing here? Don't you know how paranormaly surreal this place is? .... Panini?" "Panini" turns around but it's not her as her dress is black and white and she has Beetlejuice's face. Then Beetlejuice/Panini hugs Chowder and mockingly says, "My man is here to save me, give me a kiss! AHAHAHAHA!" Chowder then shouts, "AAAAHHHH! I'M DEFINATELY NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Then Beetlejuice disguised as Panini lets him go and laughs maniacally as he shapeshifts back to his abnormal self and vanishes.

Chowder then gets it together and sees another door. As Chowder opens it, he finds himself on a Pirate Ship! He noticed a lot of weird people, a weird reindeer and what looked to be a talking yellow lion plushy. "Hey! Aren't you the cast of Bleached Marimo?" asked Chowder as he recognizes the crew and the reindeer and plush lion.

"Maybe…" said a boy wearing a yellow straw hat (come on people! You know it's Luffy!)

"Say have you seen any ghosts?" asked Chowder who somehow completely missed the point of the Story of Bleached Marimo. "Uh…" said the entire Straw Hat Crew.

That's when suddenly a hole ripped open from the sky and a Hollow appeared. "Oh man…" said Zoro grabbing Kon and turning Soul Reaper. Nami and Rukia decided to push Chowder back into the door. "Why are you pushing me out?" asked Chowder.

"Because little bunny, raccoon cat things should be here on a pirate ship." Said Rukia "And besides you're too young to be a pirate." Said Rainbow the fairy. "Rainbow? Why are you out?" asked Nami. Rainbow shrugged, "The author of Toastbusters likes me." Answered Rainbow.

"Are you related to Truffles?" asked Chowder.

Before Rainbow could answer, the Hollow smashed her with it's hand. When it lifted it hand Rainbow shouted, "That it! Mr. Sunshine will make you pay!" then she took out her rainbow colored bazooka. "I don't think little kids should be seeing what happens right now." Said Nami.

Nami and Rukia pushed Chowder back into the hallway and closed the door. "I don't think he was in there." Said Chowder.

Mung then says, "No but I think there are pretty ladies in there, GANGWAY!" And Mung jumps into the door while Beetlejuice, seen reading "The Cookbook of the Recently Deceased", drops the book and says, "Whoa! Ladies, (puts on sunglasses) Wait till' they get aload of me!" while he enters the door. Chowder then picks up Beetlejuice's book and asks Shnitzel, "Umm Shnitzel, what does "recently deceased" mean? he dropped this cookbook!" Shnitzel then says "Radda radda radda! (Translation: Trust me kid, you don't want to know!")

Soon they both get ejected but Beetlejuice's face got literally rearranged. Beetlejuice then asks Mung, "Hey howcome I got it worse!" Mung replies, "Well it seems like your "juicing" has no effect on Sanji because of his "magic pants" and second the girls got Sanji to spare me because I'm a married man... but Rukia knows very well who you are and how you get around ladies.

Mung realizes who he is talking and gets up and says to Beetlejuice, "Now look here! We were sent to get rid of you and getting rid of you is what we're supposed to do not either give up or... oh just give up!"

Beetlejuice then says to Mung, "Make me!" and proceeds turns into a giant snake and tries to scare the three. He wraps around Chowder and says to him, "Not so fast round boy, we're going have some laughs!" and then he kisses his cheek and cackles. Mung then says, "Geez it's like living in a Bugs Bunny cartoon!" as he and Shnitzel zap him with their proton beams and he ends up blasted into another door. Mung then looks at the doorway Beetlejuice fell into and to his suprise it appears to be a desert with a weird landscape and three moons in the sky. Chowder accidentally trips and so he, Mung, and Shnitzel fell into the desert sand while the door above them locks shut.

They get up and see Beetlejuice in his normal form shivering in fear, he tells them, "You shouldn't have followed me! We need to get out of here NOW!" Before Mung can say anything, the sand starts rumbling and then they see a giant worm like creature with four eyes, huge fanged mouth, white and purple stripes and green spikes on it's back. "What is that thing?" Mung asked as he is both amazed and frightened by the creature. Beetlejuice's head transforms into a bullhorn and he shouts at the top of his lungs...

**"SAND GUMMY WORM! AAAAHHHH!**

The creature then dives it's head towards them then Mung runs off and Shnitzel joins him with Chowder and Beetlejuice in his arms. Mung asks Beetlejuice, "If you a super powerful ghost, why don't you just "juice" the sand gummy worm and fly away from it?" Beetlejuice then replies, "I don't know, I'm so terrified of them I just freeze up!" and with that he morphs into a snowman.

The four end up in a dead end. Then Chowder gets the idea to pull out his microwave proton pack and blast the sand gummy worm in the nose, weakening it. Mung and Shnitzel then help Chowder blast the thing. Beetlejuice then thanks them for saving him but Mung replies, "Don't think we're saving you out of the kindness of our hearts... even though we are kind but if we ever get out of here we're still going to bust you, seeing as you're a menace to the living. Darnit Chowder! If it was a ghost we would easily trap it!"

**(Back in the real world)**

A 12 year old anthropodmorphic black cat girl named Lydia Deetz just left her school and is riding her bike to her home. She starts to notice her parents are gone and her room is in "neitherworld mode". Lydia think to herself, "I wonder what happened when I was gone and if Beetlejuice knows about this!

Then Lydia chants on her crystal ball:

_**"Though I know I should be wary, still I venture someplace scary. Ghostly hauntings I turn loose, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, BEETLEJUICE!"**_

Thunder strikes and after she magically changes into her Neitherworld outfit (a full-length red spiderweb-patterned poncho worn over a black, form-fitting body suit) Beetlejuice, Chowder, Mung, and Shnitzel fall next to Lydia, they are covered in sand.

Beetlejuice then jumps into Lydia's arms and says to her as he points at the three, "The bad men tried to "bust" me!" Mung gets up and dusts the sand off him and says to Lydia, "Umm Little girl, you shouldn't be near that spirit, he must be that bad if your parents hired us to bust us, he is also a menace!" Chowder adds, "He shaped shifted into a girl and tried to kiss me!" and Shnitzel adds, "Radda radda radda! (Translation: He used his powers to make me talk!)

Lydia then giggles and says to them, "Oh he's just playing and he really wouldn't hurt a fly (Sees Beetlejuice attempting to eat a fly) oh right he does eat bugs.... but deadly vu! I know who you are... you're the toastbusters!"

Mung then looks proud and says, "The one and only... except there's another group with the same name but they have a flying car and a monkey! Anyway your mother sent us here to do the job and we got to do it... plus busting him would make us notorious among paranormal specialists.

Beetlejuice then hides behind Lydia and she says, "But Mr. Daahl, you can't! He's my friend! He's funny (Whispers to Mung) and I have control over him." Mung then asks, "But how can you be friends with something so strange and unusual?" Lydia replies, "Well I myself, am strange and unusual." Mung then says to Lydia, "Well you look like a regular girl to me... and what's with the author using quotes from the movies we're making fun of?"

Chowder steps up and says to Mung, "With the exception of being on Saturn and him turning into Panini, I actually had some fun, so can we please spare that ghost for once? Mung replies as he readys his proton pack, "Umm... no!" Then Beetlejuice says to Chowder and Lydia, "Well looks like we have to resort to this!" Then the three makes really cute eyes. Mung then sees this and replies, "Oh how can I say no to that! I have a plan and you Mr. Juice owe me BIG TIME!"

**(10 Minutes later)**

Mr. and Mrs. Deetz arrive back at the house, Mung shows up with a toast trap with a blinking light on it and he says, "I caught him! He was such a fiend! but still he's in here!" Mrs. Deetz then says to Mung, "How Delightful! Now how much do I owe you!" Mung replies, "Nothing... nothing at all... it's on the house...oh and here's the pictures of the ghost! Now goodbye and good doing business with you!" Then Delia gets pictures of Beetlejuice alright... but they are drawn by Chowder and he used strawberry and grape jelly to draw it.

Lydia then says to Delia, "Oh Mother, the rabbit-racoon-cat toastbuster invited me for some thrice cream, can I come?" Delia then says, "Sure dear, just let your father relax and I try to make out these drawings for my art... he seems mastered using jelly for the pics too!"

**(Mung Daahl's kitchen)**

Mung pulls out the toast trap and says to Shnitzel, Mung, and Lydia, "I can't believe I'm doing this but I have to..." He opens the trap and then Beetlejuice's head turns into a carosel and shouts, "Attention K-mart shoppers!" Then proceeds to become taller until he's out of the trap and spins the carosel on his head.

Mung then says, "Ok.... you.... here's the deal, I'll set you free to be with your friend BUT... under the condition that you do not do bad things like the ghosts in the containment unit do that got them in there in the first place.

"The Grundel was scary!" Replies Chowder as he remembered the ghastly spooks they caught and trapped.

Mung continued, "And you would not play pranks on Lydia's parents lest you be exposed again and they call us again... you can't prank us because we are very busy people busting the real bad spooks of Marzipan City... oh and don't make Shnitzel talk again, it's not funny anymore!"

Then Shnitzel suddenly says, "BITE MY SHINY ROCKY RADDA!" Lydia then looks at Beetlejuice and says, "Beetlejuice!" Beetlejuice replies, "Actually babes... I didn't do any juicing this time!" Everyone then looks at Shnitzel who appeared to shout that randomly.

Mung then walks up to Beetlejuice and says to him, "So do we have a deal?" Beetlejuice then shrugs and says, "Yeah... pranking in Marzipan City isn't worth it... that's what the Neitherworld is for anyway!" Then Beetlejuice shakes Mung's hand but his arm comes off and as he laughs maniacally, he reads "The cookbook for the recently deceased" that Chowder handed back to him and says to Mung, "In case you wanted to know, us dead guys have a MORBID sense of humor." Beetlejuice then puts his arm back on.

Chowder then says to Beetlejuice, "Speaking of humor, this is for the jokes you did towards me and Panini!" And with that, Chowder blows some cinnamini at Beetlejuice's face and suddenly his head shrinks while he screeches, "Whoa, hey! What are you doing? Hey, stop it! Hey, you're messing up my hair! C'mon! Whoa! Whoa! Stop it! *Whoa!*... Hey, this might be a good look for me."

Then everyone laughs at the funny scene and Chowder says to Lydia, "You're right... he is funny!"

**NEXT TIME: Something really bad happens in Marzipan City and it involves some kind of rodent and the Containment unit!**


End file.
